User talk:Cheesywhale123
WELL HELLO THERE HIYA! LEAVE A STINKIN HEADING IF YOU ARE GOING TO EDIT MY USER PAGE!!!!!!!!! thx! You Know WHo This Is! Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 23:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Archives Moonstorm's Den Your welcome Cheesy. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) NEW ARCHIVE! *rolls around in new archive and fresh grass spreading spam and other stuff* Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) HEY! *crosses arms* OFF MY LAWN! *grabs machine gun* Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) YOU BETTER RUN! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Good News!!!!!! moon! i got good news! Jacky said he would come here! all i need to do is give him Leafpoop's password and the website link! :D Trick-or-treat! GIVE ME CANDY! Lucky Ooooo Spooky 19:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) FanClan Cheese, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) shoot, you found me. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 20:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) brb. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 21:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hell-o. I made a you tube vid, but it sucks because i have a very bad animater. Watch it, because near the end, there' something funny (it's hard to draw a cat holding a violin) :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Ai8eQO3DQ Ps: i'm pokethebirdnessWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) thumb|px|right thanks :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) i saw them cheesy. my twin sister annoys me. Megan: I CAN SEE THIS ELIZABETH! Rain: JUST SHUT UP MEGAN AND CONTINUE PACKING SO YOU CAN GO HOME TOMMOROW! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do. Megan: I HATE THEM! Rain: MEGAN! DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT HIS DRAWINGS! THEY ARE CUTE AND I LIKE THEM! Megan: ONLY CAUSE YOU LIKE HIM! Rain: I DO NOT LIKE HIM (no offense cheesy) SO JUST SHUT UP AND GET PACKING! Megan: FINE! Rain: THANK YOU FOR FINALLY LEAVING MEGAN! Sorry about her, she can be mean, a lot. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *hugz* does that make you feel better. Megan: ELIZABETH AND CHEESY SITTING IN A TREE K-I- Rain: MOM! MEGAN WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Megan: STOP GLARING AT ME AND GO KISS MY SISTER! Rain: MEGAN! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! *hits with baseball bat* Megan: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I AM LEAVING! *leaves* Rain: THANK GOD! SHE IS GONE! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did. ugh! gtg, bye. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :P now i am Trick-or-treat! GIVE ME CANDY! Lucky Ooooo Spooky 12:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) now I am! Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) go on chat :D Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ikr -.- Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey-o! i'm making leaf's kits in splashclan apprentices soon, maybe tommorrow, can batwing have an apprentice?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ps. i know he's the father but we don't have many warriors k. chat?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, post somewhere (HalloweenClan or ChristmasClan or both, both is more perferred and recomended though) Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) kk. Megan has to come over for the weekend, now she has to come over every weekend *sticks tounge out at the mention of having to deal with the torchur of my life for every weekend* And i have to deal with her every break for the entire break! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, though i have to deal with her for EVERY weekend and every school break that is longer then a week. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Me to. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Post on HalloweenClan and ChristmasClan. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC)